


NEBULA

by HUNTERSHIPPING



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Digital Art, Fluff, I made this before the second act of hiveswap came out, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTERSHIPPING/pseuds/HUNTERSHIPPING
Summary: Jude Harley, as you may already know, has lost his sister in a portal. luckily for him, a troll was given in her place. Actually, scratch the luckily. This troll is the most annoying, bottom of the barrel, rat Jude has ever seen. Somehow, he still can't help but be charmed by the slob.





	1. ONE

Dammek fell to the floor with a loud 'THUD!' He turned around, looking for the source of which he fell. It looked to be a rather large portal with a cyan electric field around it. He scrunched his face in confusion.

"The secret weapon...?" The troll recognized the weapon from his hive back on Alternia. What he didn't understand, however, how he had gotten in this house and why the weapon now had some kind of force-field around it. Experimentally, he stuck out a finger and lightly poked the shield. A shock of electricity jolted through him and he hissed in pain, hastily flinching back. "what the--"

The door to the room which Dammek laid in was slammed open and in it's frame stood a petite boy, a book in hand, a flashlight in the other. "FREEZE! I'M JUDE, BRINGER OF JUSTICE, AND I WILL NOT LET YOU STEAL OUR PLANET!" The boy called out, shining the blinding light directly on Dammek. The troll froze like a deer in headlights and was unsure whether the human was dangerous or not.

Dammek slowly began to move his hand around on the floor until he felt it hit something that resembled a gun. "HAHA!" He grabbed the gun, aimed, and shot. A small round pellet bounced off of Jude's head and he squeaked out a small "Ow!" Upon realizing that Dammek had not grabbed a real gun, rather a pellet gun, he let out a loud sigh. "Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me." Jude flinched back. "You can TALK?" The alien blinked in confusion. "Uh yeah, no shit." Dammek stood up and walked over to Jude. The child quickly shined the flashlight into Dammek's eyes again, making him let out a disgruntled shout. "AUGH. FUCKING STOP DOING THAT!" Dammek shot several pellets at Jude's hand. "AH!" he dove for the flashlight once Jude dropped it. He quickly held up the flash light. "STOP I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS."

Jude confusedly stared at him. "Its a flashlight it cant hurt me. And besides how do I not know you don't have sharp claws or teeth that you can tear me apart with. For that matter you might even have telekinetic powers! You could kill me right now! I don't know anything about you! How did you get there and-- AGHMFFFF!" Dammek forced Jude into a sort-of hug and shoved his face into his chest. Jude struggled aggressively to get out of the alien's grasp. "Shhh. Quiet down small man." Jude's struggling slowly came to a stop and he sighed loudly.

Before anything else could be said there was a loud 'CRASH' and Dammek immediately let go of Jude. "The fuck was that?" Jude yanked the deer-horned boy by the wrist down the stairs, past the living room, and into the kitchen. He suddenly stopped and Dammek bumped into his back. Dammek peeked from behind the boy in front of him to see a large black creature shaped like a winged snake. The only difference was that it lacked any features. All it had was a large mouth with gross teeth. "Uh... hey man? What the FUCK is that?"  
"Shhh don't worry I got this"

Jude ran up the the horrid creature and shouted, "HEY UGLY!" The beast turned to look at the ravenette before screeching. "Oh damn. I didn't think I'd get this far." He breathed out shakily before the winged snake smacked him with its tail, launching him into some nearby cabinets. He let out a small shout of pain before his body went limp. "Hey... man??" Dammek ran over and shook Jude. He was still breathing but he was out cold. "Shit... shit shit shiT SHIT!" the creature turned to him and screeched. "MOTHERFUCKER!" He grabbed a fork and chucked it at the snake hoping to momentarily distract it. He scrambled out of the kitchen, running up the stairs. "Come on, there's gotta be something." He looked around hastily. Anxiety racked his body, the abomination of teeth would not wait for him to make a decision. The clock was ticking. 

Finally, Dammek spotted a neon colored gun and grabbed it. He cocked it a few times and turned around to the creature. "EAT SHIT FUCKER!" he pressed the trigger and a meek squirt of water splashed off the winged animal. "Are you. FUCKING. KIDDING ME?!?!" he threw the gun to the ground and ran. He didn't know to where he was running but his flight response had kicked in and adrenaline was pumping through his body. The troll looked around the room and realized he was in the place he was blasted through the portal from. The attic. He groaned loudly. "AM I JUST FUCKING STUPID?" He turned around and saw the monster. "Uhh hey now buddy, I know that maybe we didn't get off on the right foot." He realized the snake didn't have feet. "No, wait, I didn't mean that uhh." The alien looked behind him and saw a glint in the room. Something metal! He reached from it and a sudden burst of relief came over him. Finally, a real fucking gun. "THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS, SNAKE FREAK!" Several loud blasts sounded from the gun as he shot at the demon repeatedly. The thing's body disappeared into a cloud of grey smoke, leaving no corpse behind. Dammek gave a perplexed glance in the area where the cryptid's body should have been. "What?" Was all he could muster. He shook his head, deciding not to ponder too long on it and instead to check on the boy downstairs.

Dammek rushed down the stairs and peeked into the kitchen. He saw the black haired boy slowly regaining consciousness and trying to stand up. "Hey hey hey, no, lay down " Dammek walked over to Jude and pressed a hand to his chest lowering him to the ground. "Hold on" The grey-skinned male grabbed a rag and ran it under a faucet of cold water. He ringed it out and brought back the damp rag and placed it on Jude's head. 

Dammek laid down next to him and stared at the ceiling, "Nice view." "Eh." The boy tiredly replied. "What's up?" The troll inquired. "I'm just tired man. Of everything. Aliens have been attacking my home, no one takes me me seriously and my I miss my sister." Jude blinked back a few rebellious tears. "Don't you miss anyone?" The question caught Dammek off guard and he raised his brows in surprise. "Me? Well I uh..." he paused and breathed in deep. "Yeah. I hope he's okay. Hes kind of incompetent but he's good. Sometimes I hope I wasn't too hard on him. I'm scared I'll never get to apologize but, I'm here now. And I guess I cant always focus on the past. I can acknowledge that my past is bad and it's mostly my fault but, besides that, I can't do anything about it. Not yet at least. So might as well focus on now." Dammek nervously fidgeted with the draw string on his hoodie. 

"What was your name again?" 

"Jude. Jude Harley." The boy looked at the alien. 

"Dammek." The alien smiled back.


	2. UPDATE

NGL I FORGOT THIS FIC EXISTED GOODBYEEEE

I PROMISE IM GONNA WRITE MORE I JUST FOUND THIS AND I REMEMBERED HAVING SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT

YOULL SEE MORE SOON


End file.
